thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Part X
Part X of Meme House originally streamed on the 11th of November, 2019. It is the longest part in the series so far, clocking in at 4 hours and 20 minutes. Part X mostly focuses on the Jamieson Household, comprising a diverse cast of meme characters and Vibe Check. Plot and Events Toad Bup is feeling flirty for no particular reason. Liquid Dio, Pepsiman, and random Sims welcome him to the neighborhood, and knock on the bathroom door since he has no front door. Toad flirts with everyone and offers Liquid Dio relationship advice, creeping everyone out. Toad gets fed up when Twitch Chat arrives and tries to make everyone leave, though it doesn't stop them from coming. Spaghetti Grapes seems to warp reality around a random woman and make her constantly puke, while Toad is oblivious and friendly. Another random Sim, "Dante," knocks on the door and gets puked on. Toad gets in a huge fight and eventually chokes the woman to death. Death is stuck in a dance loop for a good while, as Toad is continually prevented from sleeping. Toad meets Bulk Bogan. They initially get along well, but Toad starts a fire and Bogan bails and then starts dancing, while Spaghetti Grapes happily sleeps. Toad and Bulk visit Pepsiman and vargFren, and while Bulk is outside dancing Toad befriends them and falls asleep, but not before puking in their bed. Fren happily possesses stuff, but makes Toad leave when he takes a bubble bath. Toad hires Bulk Bogan as a caterer, but Garfield shows up instead. After repeated attempts to get him to cook, which totals $350, Garfield makes macaroni and cheese...which Spaghetti Grapes happily eats. Freddie Mercury, Bob Ross, Vibe Check and Big Smoke are added to the town. Freddie's piano talents are magically enhanced to the highest level. After being imprisoned for murder, Big Smoke is cannibalized by a passerby ghost, becoming a ghost himself. Freddie successfully exorcises the cannibal ghost, but not before everyone else eats part of Smoke's remains, including Smoke himself. Vibe Check exhausts himself multiple times being weird, takes several terrible selfies, and takes time out to torment Johnny Zest while he sleeps. Big Smoke befriends Pepsiman and saves him from a bully with lethal force, becoming targeted by the HardWood Gang as a result. Gregory Mouse is in a fight with his demon wife. The ghost of Wario (Edgar) appears at the gym, but Bulk Bogan doesn't care and happily dance-ercises. Bob Ross's art skills are also enhanced, and he paints terrible recursive paintings of Vibe Check's face, which are worth more than the Mona Lisa, and puts them around the house to act as billboards/Big Brother-esque posters. Back at the Bogans', more dance moves are happening and normal shenanigans ensue, including Garfield getting huge objects stuck to his head and the reappearance of Fire Lady, Gregory, and his bride. Dio's outfits are changed to stay consistent. Suddenly, Dio is attacked by two women, one of whom knocks him out! He kills them both after collapsing briefly, but the victory is short-lived as more and more demons swarm the town... Character Debuts *Freddie Mercury *Bob Ross *Vibe Check *Big Smoke (Death) *Ariana Jamieson (Death) *Kathleen Cheng (Exorcised) *Dr. Phil (Death) *The Bullies (Death) Memorable Quotes Category:Parts Category:Season 1